elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldmeri Dominion (Online)
The Aldmeri Dominion is one of the major factions on the upcoming MMO, . It was a faction forged to fight against the influence of Men. It is said that the three allied races were the most intelligent, patient and rational on Tamriel. Members of the Aldmeri Dominion believed that the short-lived and young men races were unfit to rule, and that this role was meant by the Divines to be filled by the Aldmeri Dominion themselves.Aldmeri Dominion Guide The Aldmeri Dominon streched over the provinces of Summerset Isle, Valenwood and Elsweyr. Its capital was Elden Root, hidden deep within the forests of Valenwood. The faction was lead by the Queen Ayrenn. Players begin the game in Khenarthi's Roost. December 20, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion Part 2 Background The Aldmeri Dominion was formed sometime between 2E430 & 2E583 by the Altmer (it can also be referred to as the 'brainchild' of Queen Ayrenn). They were afraid of the disaster that the young races could bring to Nirn. After the news of the Imperial City being taken over by Molag Bal worshippers had reached Summerset Isle, the Altmer summoned their old allies, neighboring races - Bosmer and Khajiit. As they had done many times before, they swore that with the combined forces of the three races, they shall prevent the disaster that was to come. The Aldmeri Dominion can be defined as a racist, Elven-supremicist Dictatorship ran by a Matriarch - but only by the lesser races, who do not understand the Dominion and their Aldmeri ancestry. This harsh view of the Dominion is justifiable, since they are largely motivated by revenge on the races of man. Man took Elven land and exterminated an entire elf race (Snow Elves). Also Lorkhan, the creator of Men, robbed the Aldmers of their immortality and divinity. Lesser may also say the Dominion is founded on the racism of the Altmer, but this is due to their lack of understanding of the Altmer society. Leadership The Aldmeri Dominion was lead by the young Queen Ayrenn. She inherited the throne when the previous Altmer ruler, her father, passed away. She was, no doubt, one of the youngest leaders in the history of Mer. She was a mere 25 years old when she became Queen (7th of Frostfall, 2E580). Despite her youth, Queen Ayrenn was said to have virtues rare among her kind. She was an honorable, intelligent and stubborn leader. Before she took the role of a queen, she was said to be an adventurer and have set foot in every province of Tamriel. Members Altmer The Altmer, a race known also as the High Elves, were the original settlers of Tamriel who arrived here from the Old Aldmeris. They were known for their breathtaking architecture and massive libraries, feared as both prominent warriors and powerful mages. The idea of being the eldest race on Tamriel gave the Altmer a sense of superiority, that to them, justified their war for the Ruby Throne. This urge for power also established their role as the leading race in this alliance. In the times of peace, however, the Altmer had always preferred to stay isolated, rarely leaving the Isle of Summerset. Bosmer The Bosmer, a race known also as the Wood Elves, were agile and curious people. They had always inhabited the near-impassible forests of Valenwood, where the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion, the Elden Root, was located. The Bosmer were known as superior hunters and guides. Their nimble fingers and curious nature made them masters of stealth and thievery; their archery skills were unmatched anywhere on Tamriel. Despite their seemingly peaceful nature, Valenwood had been invaded several times before by the Colovian Imperials. This granted the elves the invaluable experience of effectively defending their borders. Khajiit The Khajiit, a proud feline race with a very hedonistic nature. They came from the deserts of Elsweyr. The Khajiit suffered great losses during the Knahaten Flu outbreak; their home was consumed by chaos. The Queen Ayrenn of the Altmer came to rescue their neighbors and restored the order in their lands. For that the Khajiit owe a great debt to the Altmer. They serve as the fierce warriors in the front lines of the united army. Cyrodiil In Cyrodiil, The Aldmeri Dominion control the region (and town) of Skingrad. October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Developer Interview: Brian Wheeler Trivia *Despite the fact that has not yet been released, the Aldmeri Dominion has already gain a relatively large fanbase, second only to the Ebonheart Pact. Gallery TES-O Wallpaper Ayrenn.jpeg|Wallpaper with the Queen Ayrenn. TES-O Concept Valenwood 1.jpeg|Concept art of Valenwood. TES-O Concept Valenwood 2.jpeg|More art of Valenwood. TES-O Concept Elden Root.jpeg|Concept art of Elden Root. Aldmeri-Dominion-Armor-Logo.jpg|The Aldmeri Dominion's armor. Appearances * References ja:First Aldmeri Dominion Category:Online: Factions